Be Mine
by ZombiesAteMyBrain13
Summary: Taking place four years after the seven year time jump. Erza and Jellal have been dating for the past three years. On Valentine's Day, the day that the two got together, Jellal surprises Erza with a romantic evening that not even she saw coming. Of course this is a Jerza (Jellal and Erza) story. One shot. Review and let me know what you think. It's my first fanfiction so yeah :)


Erza was laying on her bed in her Fairy Hills dorm rooms (since, you know, she has five rooms), looking through the newest Weekly Sorcerer magazine and thanks to Valentine's Day, it was all about different couples in different guilds. She turned the page and simply smiled when she saw the article that was all about her and her wonderful boyfriend Jellal Fernandes. It made her happy to know that almost two years ago, the Magic Council had informed Jellal that he was no longer a wanted man in their eyes after they had reviewed certain aspects of his imprisonment. It was within months after that he was told this did Crime Sorcière disband as a guild. Ultear and Meredy joined Mermaid Heel and as for Jellal? Well, Jellal joined Fairy Tail so he could be with his Titania. Slowly she skimmed through the article and every so often she would give a small smile at what was written on the page. A noise coming from outside startled her. Tink, tink, tink, something was being thrown against her window. Slowly, she got off her bed and approached the window and looked down only to see Jellal holding several small pebbles in his hands. Before he noticed her, he threw another one, which finally made him realize that she was there staring down at him. He waved up at her and Titania opened up the window.

"What exactly are you doing?" She asked him as she rested her elbow on the windowsill, and her chin in her palm.

"Well I was trying to get your attention, which, I guess worked," Jellal responded as he placed the few pebbles in his hand back on the ground, "I wanna take you somewhere later. I'll give you an hour to get ready and then I want you to meet me at the guild."

She smiled slightly and blushed, "okay Jellal, can do."

He smiled at her as she shut the window. They waved to one another and Jellal walked away with his hands in his pant pockets and a smile on his face. Erza walked away from her window with a soft smile and a slight blush, "at least he remembered today is Valentine's Day," she said quietly to herself. He had given her an hour to get ready and she would use that hour.

She had decided on a knee length dark purple dress that tied around the neck, black flats, a necklace with a heart shaped ruby hanging from the silver chain, something Jellal had gotten her for her birthday, and of course, she had her hair tied back in her now signature ponytail style. She glanced at herself in the mirror, smiled slightly, then went to exit her dorm room. When she opened the door she saw a red glass vase filled with her favorite flower, a dozen orchids - six purple ones, and six pink ones. Her jaw opened slightly and she held back tears, "he left flowers for me?" She picked up the vase and brought the flowers inside, placed them on her coffee table, then exited her dorm room with the biggest smile on her face.

Jellal was sitting at the bar with a present sitting on the chair to his left as he was talking to Mirajane who would occasionally giggle or smile.

"Don't worry Jellal, Erza will _**love**_ what you have planned," she emphasized the word love to make sure he got the message.

"You think so Mira?" Jellal asked as his face perked up with a smile.

"Of course I do!"

As Jellal was about to respond, Erza Scarlet herself walked into the guild with her smile still glued on her face. Mira slightly pointed her way and Jellal looked over to see her.

"Stunning," he said as he stood and kissed her cheek softly, getting a chorus of 'awws' from the ladies in the guild. Erza blushed oh so slightly and Jellal turned around and grabbed the present that was on the chair next to his at the bar. It was a white box with a scarlet bow, and ribbon. Still smiling, she removed the scarlet accents and looked inside, only to see a white stuffed dog holding a red heart in its mouth that read, 'I ruff you', and a heart shaped box that was filled with small slices of strawberry cake that were covered in chocolate.

"Jellal," Erza said as she hugged him tightly, "thank you for these things, and the flowers. I feel so bad now though, I didn't get you anything."

"Erza," Jellal responded as he returned the hug, "I don't want any presents from you. Wanna know why?" He felt her nod against his chest so he continued, "it's because I have you in my life and that's the best present that you could ever give me."

"Jellal," she said as she looked up at him. Before she could continue, he placed a finger over her lips and looked down at her with a grin.

"Don't speak. Come on, I wanna get our date started."

She nodded slightly and grabbed his hand while she held her box of gifts in the other.

"Erza, do you want me to keep that stuff behind the bar for you so you don't have to carry it around all day?" Mira asked sweetly.

"Uh, sure Mira, that would be nice," Erza responded as she handed the box over to Mira, who placed it behind the bar to keep it safe. Jellal grabbed Erza's hand tightly in his own and led her out of the guild while she waved slightly to Mira who was smiling as she waved back.

"Yeah, she'll definitely love what you have planned Jellal," Mira said softly as she went back to scrubbing down the bar and cleaning glasses.

"Where're we going?" Erza asked as she looked up at her boyfriend. He didn't look down at her, he just kept walking with her hand in his.

"Well, I want it to be a surprise but I'll tell you if you really want me to," he grinned as he stopped dead in his tracks and looked down at her, "do you want me to ruin your surprise?"

Slowly she shook her head, "no, not really."

"I didn't think so," and with that, he continued walking, allowing Erza to wonder where he was leading her. It was later in the day and in a few hours the sun would be setting. He led her through town where the two of them waved at the numerous towns people who waved and smiled to them as they walked. Erza smiled when she realized how quickly the people in Magnolia had taken a liking to Jellal, a man who was at one point in his life a Wizard Saint, a member of the Magic Council, a man who was once possessed by 'Zeref' and tried to kill her. He was all of those things in his past but right now he was an S-Class mage at Fairy Tail, and Erza Scarlet's boyfriend. She was proud to admit it, and so was he. It also made Erza proud to know that the people in Magnolia had forgiven him, since everyone knew what happened when it happened all those years ago, and especially her guild. They welcomed Jellal in with open arms and instantly began treating him like a part of the family, Natsu was even yelling at him to 'fight him', like he did with herself, Gajeel, Laxus, or even Gildarts when he was around.

"Here we are," he said after a long time of silence. His voice interrupted her thoughts but it was alright. She looked up at him, and then she looked straight ahead. He had led her to the sea where she saw a blanket and a picnic basket set up right in front of them. They were going to have a nice, romantic little picnic on a hill overlooking the water, a perfect place to watch the sun set.

"This is lovely," she spoke softly as she hugged his arm.

"I had Freed set up some ruins around the picnic basket so no one could take it. Now come, I have a pretty delicious meal planned for the two of us," Jellal grinned as he looked down at her and began walking towards the picnic setup. All Erza could do was simply smile at Jellal's sweet and romantic gesture. He had never really done anything quite like this before; sure they had celebrated Valentine's Day but he usually just took her out to eat, he had never planned a picnic, or anything even close to this.

"What's going on Jellal? I've been saying we should go out on a picnic for years and now you finally plan one? I wanna know what's going through that head of yours," Erza said as the two sat on the blanket.

"I just wanted to do something a little different this year is all," Jellal said as he opened up the picnic basket, pulling out a single red rose and handing it over to his lady with a smile, "this is for you."

"Another flower?" The redhead smiled as she took it, holding it up to her nose to take in its fragrance.

"You deserve beautiful flowers to match your beautiful appearance."

She blushed slightly as she slapped his arm, "stop being sappy."

He gave a crooked smile and rubbed his arm where his girlfriend had just proceeded to hit him. Slowly, he began removing the food from the basket and placed them on the blanket. The Titania's face lit up when she saw Jellal pull out a small strawberry cake. He looked up at her and smiled sweetly, "I hope you don't mind that I didn't bring a lot," he handed her a red wine glass and held up a wine bottle, "would you like some?"

Instantly, she smiled and nodded. He poured her her drink and then did the same for himself. They both lifted their glasses in the air and brought them together, making a tink noise when the glasses hit one another. Jellal lifted up one of the strawberries that were in the small plastic container and lifted it up to Erza's mouth, "open."

She did as she was told, and it was at that moment that she realized that Jellal Fernandes was feeding her food, _what's he up to?_ She thought to herself, trying to hard to figure it out. He smiled at her as he pulled the calyx (you know, the green, leafy part of the strawberry that no one ever eats) away from her mouth and placed it on the lid of the plastic strawberry container. Erza, blushing and smiling, picked up a strawberry and did the same thing to Jellal, "open." And of course he did as he was told and a faint blush appeared on his cheeks as he was fed the strawberry by his girlfriend. She glanced down at the cake that was sitting in front of her and she did something that Jellal never saw coming, she used her index finger, scooped up some frosting, and placed it in her mouth in a rather seductive manner. Jellal's face instantly turned a flushed red color as he watched his girlfriend be all seductive in front of him. He was use to it, sure, but being in public like this really wasn't the best time for her to be using her sexuality in her favor.

"Erza, stop that," Jellal's voice was shaky.

"What's wrong?" She asked him in a confused manner.

"Just, what you were doing. It-it was just a bit **too** sexual," Jellal responded as a bead of sweat rolled down his forehead. Now he was fearful of everything he held dear to him in case he made Erza angry, which was something that he didn't like doing.

"Oh, sorry," she smiled softly and blushed, not realizing what it was exactly what she was doing before he pointed it out to her. As she looked to her left she noticed that she sun was beginning to set over the water. She also felt Jellal take her hand a place a kiss on her knuckles.

"So I've been thinking about a lot lately Erza," Jellal spoke softly and he moved his thumb back and forth on the top of Erza's hand. She looked at him, then back at the setting sun before she spoke in response.

"What've you been thinking about Jellal?"

"Well, about us for one."

Erza turned to look at the bluette yet again and she noticed that he was looking down at her with a soft smile on his face. As she was about to speak, she saw him open his mouth so she let him continue, "we've been together for what, three years now? I realized that yesterday and it made me smile. I'm a very lucky man Erza because after everything that I put you through we still wanted to make it work between us, and we have; we've made it last for three years and you know what? I hope that we have many more wonderful years to come our way, which is why I have something that I really, _really_ need to say."

That last part got her thinking. She didn't have any idea what was going to come out of his mouth next so she just played along with him. He smiled softly yet again and pulled her hand up to his lips and kissed it oh so gently, "which is why I want to ask you a very important question Erza," he reached into the pocket of his pants and pulled out a small, black velvet box. Instantly, the Titania knew exactly what it was and her eyes lit up and a wide smile formed on her face. She was totally speechless as she covered up her mouth with her hands and she looked at the box, up to Jellal, then back down to the box, then back up to Jellal, "what'dya say Erza?" He was smiling sweetly as he held the box up a tad higher, allowing her to see the ring. It was stunning and Erza couldn't stand it, mainly because he probably spent so much on it.

"Je-Jellal... I- I don't know what say," that was all she could manage to say as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Well a yes would be great."

She managed to nod her head, and he took her hand in his own and slipped the ring on her finger with a smile on his face. She hugged him tightly then kissed him, "thank you Jellal. You've made me the happiest girl on the face of the Earth right now."

"You shouldn't be thanking me Erza. Without you I wouldn't have learned to forgive myself and allow myself to actually love you again. I never wanted to forgive myself for what I did to you but because of you, I had to, I had to forgive myself because I learned that I just couldn't live without you being in my life because you _are_ my life Erza."

And with that, she couldn't stop crying. Jellal wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him, giving her a soft, loving kiss on the lips. This would be one Valentine's Day that Erza, nor Jellal, would ever forget. They would remember it forever, as the day that they originally got together, and as the day that Jellal finally proposed to Erza. Nothing could make for a better day, no matter how hard anyone tried.


End file.
